Fandomly Digimon AU
Warning People wanting to participate in the Digimon AU that is being written by Naru should edit themselves in before Monday 28th May 12 AM CLWT (AKA Naru Time zone also known as the time Sunday turns into Monday for the time zone challenged like Naru). They should include their names at the least and preferably a rookie level partner (do please try to choose different digimon than the one listed here) and crest. Due to plot reasons, it will not be possible to join in after chapter 1 is posted. However, you may still play a part as mission control if you wish. The Fandomly Digimon AU An AU where the fandomly enter the Digimon world and find their digimon partners. How did this happen? It happened back around the time the Pokemon AU was being planned out. Naru suggested that she'd like a Digimon AU, and the idea had been lingering around since. It took a while until her and Talon finally got everyone else involved in planning it. Rules The only rule to selecting digimon is that the Four Digimon Gods (Qinglongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon and Xuanwumon) are not to be chosen. Digi-destined and their partners For anyone who needs to find a digimon partner but does not remember or know of any digimon, there is a complete list of digimon here, with illustrations. *Acrossai - Holder of The Crest of Direction **Yuramon> Tanemon> Renamon> Angemon> Holy Angemon> Seraphimon *Coolcat - Holder of The Crest of Innocence **Dodomon> Dorimon> Dorumon> Dorugamon> DoruGuremon> Dorugoramon *Cure - Holder of The Crest of Light **Yukimi Botamon> Moonmon> Lunamon> Lekismon> Crescemon> Dianamon *E - Holder of The Crest of Sincerity **Mokumon> DemiMeramon> Tapirmon> Sagittarimon> Pajramon> Gulfmon *Fufu - Holder of The Crest of Faith **Yukimi Botamon> Moonmon> Lunamon (Nicknamed Luna)> Yukidarumon *Icepelt - Holder of The Crest of Order **Botamon> Pagumon> Tsukaimon> Black Tailmon> Were Garurumon (Black)> Metal Garurumon (Black) *Kao - Holder of The Crest of Love **Punimon> Tunomon> Elecmon> Leomon> GrapLeomon> SaberLeomon> BanchoLeomon *Khonts - Holder of The Crest of Freedom **Poyomon> Tokomon> Patamon> Unimon> Asuramon> Ophanimon Falldown mode *Kirby **Culumon *Kulta - Holder of The Crest of Justice **Yukimi Botamon> Nyaromon> Plotmon> Tailmon> Angewomon> Ofanimon *Midori - Holder of The Crest of Patience **Puwamon> Kyaromon> Kudamon> Nohemon> Yatagaramon> Valdurmon> Ultimate Khaosmon *Louly - Holder of The Crest of Courage **Botamon> Koromon> Agumon> Greymon> Metal Greymon> War Greymon *Mik - Holder of The Crest of Loyalty **Puwamon> Chiccimon> Penmon> Diatrymon> Sinduramon> Ravmon *Naru **Mokumon> PetiMeramon> Candlemon> Wizardmon> Phantomon> MetalPhantomon **Kiimon> Yaamon> Impmon> Witchmon> Bastemon> AncientSphinxmon *Nise - Holder of The Crest of Kindness **Leafmon> Minomon> Wormmon> Stingmon> Jewelbeemon> Gran Kuwagamon *Pyrolynx - Holder of The Crest of Passion **Mokumon> Peti Meramon> Coronamon> Lynxmon> Flaremon> Dukemon> Medieval Dukemon *Shiny - Holder of The Crest of Trustworthiness **Zerimon> Gummimon> Terriermon> Galgomon> Rapidmon> Saint Galgomon **Cocomon> Chocomon> Lopmon> Turuiemon/Wendimon> Andiramon> Cherubimon (Good) *Stream **Popomon> Frimon> Liollmon> Sealsdramon> Volcdramon> Spinomon *Talon - Holder of The Crest of Diligence **Botamon> Budmon> Lalamon> Sunflowmon> Lilamon> Rosemon *Tina - Holder of The Crest of Conscientiousness **Puttimon> Cupemon> Lucemon> Darcmon> Lady Devimon> Lilithmon *Tine - Holder of The Crest of Enlightenment **Pitchmon> Pukamon> Betamon> Seadramon> MegaSeadramon> Metal Seadramon *Treyen - Holder of The Crest of Imagination **Pururumon> Poromon> Hawkmon> Aquilamon> Silphymon> Valkyrimon *Turtle **Puwamon> Chapmon> Kamemon> Gawappamon> Shawujinmon> Jumbo Gamemon *Ven - Holder of The Crest of Knowledge **Relemon> Mokomon> Renamon> Kyuubimon> Taomon> Sakuyamon Personifications and their partners *AU Curse **Zuruon> Paguon> Gazimon> Deltamon> Chimairamon> Moon Millenniumon *Awake-tan **Jyarimon> Gigimon> Guilmon> Growlmon> WarGrowlmon> Gallantmon *Chocolate Curse **Zerimon> Gummimon> Bakumon> Bullmon> Vajramon> Zanbamon *Exam Curse **Botamon> Wanyamon> Gaomon> Gaogamon> Mach Gaogamon> Mirage Gaogamon *Fabulous Curse **Fufumon> Kyokyomon> Ryudamon> Raptordramon> Grademon> Alphamon *Flamenco Curse **Pupumon> Puroromon> Funbeemon> Waspmon> Cannonbeemon> Tiger Vespamon *Gamer Curse **Petitmon> Babydmon> Dracomon> Coredramon (Blue)> Wingdramon> Slayerdramon *Miss Captcha **Ketomon> Hopmon> Monodramon> Strikedramon> Cyberdramon> Justimon *Pizza Curse **Mokumon> Sunmon> Coronamon> Firamon> Flaremon> Apollomon *Poofing Curse **Pafumon> Kyaromon> Kudamon> Reppamon> Tyilinmon> Sleipmon *Real Life Curse **Puwamon> Pinamon> Falcomon> Peckmon> Yatagaramon> Ravmon *Seme Curse **Kiimon> Yaamon> Impmon> Devidramon> Cerberumon> Beelzebumon *Shipping Curse **Venusmon *Sleep-tan **Yukimi Botamon> Tunomon> Gabumon> Gururumon> Were Garurumon> Metal Garurumon *Typo Curse **Chicomonn> Chiibimon> Vmmon> Vdraamon> Areo Vdramon> Ulorce Vdramon *Uke Curse **Choromon> Pagumon> Lopmon (Lapinot)> Puchiemon> Piccolomon> Marin Angemon Mission Control *Fishie *Gemma *Little Crests Each Digi-destined needs a crest in order for their Digimon to digivolve into stronger levels than normally achieved. There is only one crest per destined. You can choose one of the canon crests, one of the suggested crests, or make one up of your own. Canon Crests *Crest of Courage - Louly *Crest of Friendship *Crest of Love - Kao *Crest of Sincerity - E *Crest of Knowledge - Ven *Crest of Reliability *Crest of Hope *Crest of Light - Cure *Crest of Kindness - Nise Suggested Crests *Crest of Temperance *Crest of Diligence - Talon *Crest of Humility *Crest of Peace *Crest of Freedom - Khonts *Crest of Imagination - Treyen *Crest of Faith - Fufu *Crest of Patience - Midori *Crest of Passion - Pyro *Crest of Justice - Kulta *Crest of Direction - Acro *Crest of Enlightenment - Tine *Crest of Loyalty - Mik *Crest of Altruism - *Crest of Conscientiousness - Tina *Crest of Trustworthiness - Shiny *Crest of Innocence - Coolcat *Crest of Order - Icepelt Chapters * Chapter 00 * Chapter 01 * Chapter 02 * Chapter 03 * Chapter 04 * Chapter 05 Category:Fandomly AU Category:Fandomly AU